


Again

by AngelBitez



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Other, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBitez/pseuds/AngelBitez
Summary: The Knight touched the statue again.





	Again

The Knight touched the statue again.

 

The golden light filled their eyes, blinding them as the ground shifted beneath their feet. The stage was set. The light turned white, faded, dimmed, and they were left in semi-darkness, lit only by the seals of binding on the floor.

 

A tall figure stood across the stage, their back facing them. Heavy armor sat on their shoulders, their pure white robes trailing on the floor. The Knight made a motion to get closer, but the figure tensed and bent forward. Some force from their body sent the robes ripping off them, the armor breaking apart and falling in pieces around their feet.

They spun and extended their nail, and the Knight lifted their nail to meet it. The Pure Vessel stood before them, beautiful and radiant, their black eyes focused only on the Knight. Their imitation robe was clipped short, clearly to make room for the royal armor and robes they had been wearing before. They looked healthy, in the prime of their youth, unaware of the state of their real body. And as they pulled their nail back and jabbed it forward again, the Knight parried and jumped away.

And they fought. It was almost a dance, the Knight spinning and rolling under the Pure Vessel's nail, the Pure Vessel jumping away from the Knight's attacks. Metal clashing, and eventually an attack would connect and force the Pure Vessel to its knees. And the Knight would pause. They'd just stare at each other as the seconds ticked down, and the Pure Vessel would stand and continue attacking with increased ferocity.

 

Eventually, as all things do, the battle would end. The Knight sunk their nail into the Pure Vessel's stomach, and they collapsed onto their hands and knees, void spilling out of their body. They stared at the seals glowing, the intricate patterns, not acknowledging the Knight as they bled out onto the floor. But, then, they flinched as two small hands cradled their head, tilting it up with surprising gentleness as the Knight pressed their forehead into theirs. Their thumbs rubbed circles under the Pure Vessel's eyes. And as they faded into void and began to evaporate into thin air, they shut their eyes and leaned tiredly into the Knight's touch.

 

The Knight stepped away when their sibling faded, picking up their nail and turning towards the Godseeker. She merely acknowledged the look with a raise of her head, and the Hall of the Gods shifted into view once more.

 

The Knight touched the statue again.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, every time I do the pure vessel fight and they fall, i step very close and tilt my head up so we touch because I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY OKAY


End file.
